¡no salgas de noche!
by albe20
Summary: en un futuro donde las grandes ciudades de kalos han caido debido a una plaga, ash tendra que sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo y encontrar la esperanza de ver un nuevo dia aunque no sera facil ya que enfrentara la crueldad humana y los peligros que esconde la noche.


¡No salgas de noche!

Era una tarde como cualquier otra donde los humanos y pokemon convivíamos en armonía quien pensaría que en este lugar donde según por muchas personas era la región donde los sueños se hacen realidad, comenzaría la pesadilla.

Extrañas personas más muertas que vivas comenzaron a invadir las principales ciudades de kalos la gente comenzaba a correr con desesperación al ver las acciones de estos seres que literalmente estaban devorando a la gente y a los pokemon que se interponía en su camino, los gritos de sufrimiento de la gente y pokemon no se hicieron esperar por donde quiera que observara solo encontraba sangre y muerte regada por el piso.

En esos tiempo yo solo era un entrenador que quería ganar la liga kalos ya que mi meta era convertirme en un maestro pokemon por desgracia todo cambio radicalmente al ver esa situación por primera sentí un miedo que me invadía en mi interior, el miedo a morir aun si no podía demostrarlo enfrente de los demás ya que mis amigos me necesitaban sobre todo mi novia serena quien pensaría que alguien como yo un perfecto idiota en el amor pudiera conseguir a la chica perfecta lástima que tenía que pasar esto.

Simplemente no podía defraudarlos ahora que más que nunca me necesitaban, así que como primer orden decidí que debíamos alejarnos de las grandes ciudades ya que eran los lugares donde se encontraban concentradas esas cosas así que serena dio como opción ir a pueblo boceto el lugar estaba bastante apartado además que nos contó que su madre tenía bastante comida y sería un buen refugio hasta que encontraran una solución a este problema, yo no me opuse de hecho me pareció una idea fantástica solo clemont y bonnie se mostraron recios en ir ya que su padre estaba en la ciudad lumiose.

Por primera vez discutí con clemont le dije que lo importante era ahora cuidarnos ya que estábamos con una niña pequeña no podíamos ir a exponernos a demás que donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento quedaba más cerca pueblo boceto que ciudad lumiose.

Al final la discusión se subió de nivel empezamos a decirnos de cosas más fuertes yo era un chico tranquilo pero si alguien subía su tono de voz conmigo no me iba a dejar pensé que estoy no iba a ir más lejos pero hasta que detono esa frase.

— ¡si claro haces lo que tu novia fracasada te pide!

Esa frase de clemont realmente me enfureció no iba permitir que se burlara de mi novia y sobre todo cuando ella cuido su hermanita cuando el muy cobarde no pudo hacerlo.

Así que me deje llevar por la adrenalina del momento y le solté un golpe y después de ese otro, no me importara que el fuera mi amigo no iba dejar que se burlara de serena pero de pronto sentí una descarga eléctrica que hiso que me detuviera.

Vi que era pikachu y dedenme que tenían ojos llorosos en eso vi los rostros de serena y bonnie que soltaban lágrimas y mi novia abrazaba fuertemente a bonnie para tranquilizarla.

Luego contemple el rostro de clemont y con horror vi que lo había golpeado bastante en su rostro dejando ver varios moretones intente disculparme pero el rechazo mi disculpa solo se levantó de allí y se fue pero no sin antes decir que cuidáramos a bonnie que él iba regresar muy pronto.

Bonnie se zafo de serena e intento alcanzar a su hermano pero yo lo agarre aunque me pataleaba e intentaba golpearme no iba a dejar que se fuera ya que supuse que su hermano iría a ciudad lumiose y no quería exponerla ese peligro.

Así pasaron los días tuvimos que acampar en cuevas no quería acampar en medio del bosque ya que había escuchado que los zombies ahora como les decía la gente ahora estaban luego caminando por eso lugares.

De por si hacia guardia en las noches junto con mis pokemon que me ayudaban a cuidar que nadie entrara inclusive empecé a desconfiar de la gente ya que por mala suerte los tres contemplamos en nuestro camino a pueblo boceto a varios hombres asesinando y despojando a una pobre pareja de ancianos sus pertenencias.

Solo pude observar con impotencia ese acto inclusive algunos esperaban encontrar por los alrededores a mujeres jóvenes con quien divertirse sabía que no era el momento para jugar al héroe, podía pelear contra ellos pero también recordé que no era una de mis peleas infantiles ahora era peligro real, que tal si perdía inclusive me arriesgaba que esos malditos fueran por serena y bonnie.

Me contuve y les dije que siguiéramos en silencio, las chicas solo asintieron y me siguieron sin decir nada, paso la noche estaba dentro de la cueva vigilando que nadie entrara y fue cuando de pronto escuche un grito aterrador que jamás olvidare.

Al escuchar ese grito saque a greninja y pikachu que estaba listo para pelear pero de pronto vi que un hombre de lo que vi apenas asesinando a esa pareja de ancianos en la tarde estaba a unos doscientos metros de la cueva pro suerte al cueva estaba obscura por lo cual no pudo vernos pero de pronto cuando pensé que iba entrar vi como salía de los arbustos una extraña criatura que lo agarro del cuello y lo empezó a morder y con sus manos empezó a despedazar todo su cuerpo como si fuera papel.

Al terminar de matarlo vi como lanzo un grito aterrador que podía despertar a las chicas por suerte me anticipe y me quede cerca de las chicas para tranquilizarlas y les dije que no gritaran y vieron ellas como yo a esa extraña criatura parecía uno de los zombies pero me di cuenta que este tenía los ojos totalmente en rojo además de que sus manos parecía tener una especie de garras bastante filosas desde mi perspectiva.

El extraño ser parecía olfatear algo, pensé que nos había descubierto cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva creí que tendría que pelear, por suerte un grito de alguien lejano lo hiso cambiar de parecer.

El solo grito y corrió hacia al fuente de ese sonido, mi alma descanso en paz verlo me dio un gran miedo yo creí que los zombis eran terroríficos pero este era peor con lo que vi hoy vi que era muy diferente nunca había visto aun zombi correr como el, o tan si quiera dar ese grito además que este ser es muy fuerte y despiadado en la forma que dejo el cuerpo de ese pobre desgraciado lo corroboraba solo quedaba de el parte de su cara ya que todo lo demás de cuerpo estaba regado por el lugar.

Cuando vi que no había peligro bonnie comenzó a llorar yo solo la abrace fuertemente y le prometí que todo estaría bien que todo esto se resolvería y que volveríamos a nuestras vidas como antes.

Serena igual la abrazo la verdad esa escena aprecia muy conmovedora por suerte serena me apoyo en esto ya que lo menos quería es que la pobre bonnie perdiera las esperanzas.

Que tan equivocada estaba en ese entonces ya que las cosas no iban mejorar si no iban a empeorar más y sobre todo nuestra desgracia comenzó cuando llegamos a pueblo boceto ese día perdimos nuestra inocencia que aún nos quedaba así como quedamos manchados de por vida por lo que hicimos en ese lugar.

 _Cambio de narración_

Después de un rato de soñar ash se levantó de la cama después de recordar todo lo que vivió solo observo su cuarto y noto que aún seguía en su departamento así que resignado se cambió de ropa, cabe destacar que su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma de su viaje por kalos solo que gracias a su novia la ropa le quedaba mejor a su nueva altura no dé en balde habían pasado cinco años.

Luego de cambiarse comenzó a buscar a serena por todo el departamento y no la encontró por ningún lado así que resignado tomo su desayuno que le dejo serena que era bayas y vaso de leche, en estos tiempos pasados esto no lo hubiera llenado pero en estos tiempos en que la comida era escasa no podía ponerse exigente.

Al salir del departamento observaba como había hombres y mujeres caminando por los pasillos apurados y algunos al verlo el daban la mano y le saludaban dándole la muestra de respeto ay que ash era su líder y el hombre que salvo a todos ellos de una muerte segura.

—Hola ash, que bueno que despertaste tenemos que planificar la excursión de hoy —dijo dawn que se acercó al ver al azabache.

—hola dawn, pues pensé que iríamos shouta, Kenny, aron y yo desde luego

—no puedo acompañarte es que requiero que me consigna shampoo bueno no puedo usar el de hombre toda la vida mira como esta mi cabello

—dawn ya te dije que estos viajes que hacemos son para conseguir vivieres además que ya tenemos planeado nuestra ruta si nos retrasamos por conseguir tu shampoo puede que nos agarre la noche y sabes tan bien como yo que tan peligroso es estar de noche.

—lo siento ash, es que la verdad tenía ganas de un buen shampoo es que en realidad odio estar aquí encerrada mientras esas malditas cosas están como si nada en el día.

—créeme para mi es mejor estar encerrada aquí es muy seguro y de noche ni se diga si de por si los zombies son una molestia los crisom head son peor todavía. —hablo ash.

—si son unos malditos, luego sus gritos me retumban por lo oídos. —respondió dawn.

—Si en fin cambiamos de tema, ¿han tenido suerte en contactar con otros sobrevivientes?

—lamentablemente no y por si fuera poco aún no hay mensajes de brock. —dijo dawn en tono de resignación.

—descuida el estará bien sabes que él es duro de matar

—bueno eso sí, sobrevivir una noche el solo es un gran logro —exclamo dawn

—Señor ash disculpe si lo interrumpí, encontramos a un sobreviviente y dice que tiene algo importante que decirle —interrumpió un hombre joven en la conversación.

—está bien vamos a ver. —respondió ash. —vienes dawn.

—seguro vamos.

Ash tuvo que bajar varios pisos para llegar al segundo piso del edificio donde al llegar encontró a varios hombres tratando al hombre que rescataron, el hombre era rubio y por una extraña razón le parecía bastante familiar.

— ¿clemont eres tú? —pregunto ash al ver de cerca a la persona

—claro que si ash

— ¿cómo sobreviviste?

—eso no importa por el momento lo importante es esto —respondió clemont y saco de su bolsillo un papel y se lo enseño a ash.

— ¿esto es?

—La cura del virus —exclamo clemont antes de caer desmayado por la fatiga

CONTINUARA


End file.
